Vacaciones o Colegio?
by mamm145
Summary: una vida normal y aburrida jaja no lo creo pasaran cosas que no deben pasar hinata y su primer novio! ENTREN PORFAAA!


**Ni Naruto ni ningún personaje que sale aquí es de mi propiedad es del gran maestro M_asashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

**¿Vacaciones y Colegio?**

La verdad no se que realmente deseo no tengo sueño alguno…Bueno tengo uno pero no se si se cumplirá. Deseo con todo mi corazón que se cumpla pero solo Dios sabrá si cumplirlo a o no…

Tengo ganas de vivir todo lo que no puedo por no tener dinero, recuerdo que una persona me dijo: "Escoge a un hombre con dinero no importa si no lo amas con el tiempo lo harás" yo para empezar no estoy de acuerdo con eso, el amor es lo mas importante en una pareja, aparte una mujer que este con alguien que no ame la mayoría de las veces tiene un amante y eso no lo quiero en mi vida, prefiero estar como estoy, pobre pero feliz…

Yo desde pequeña eh sido muy morbosa y la verdad eso no me gusta y cuando por fin se me estaba quitando eso cierto chico ojos bellos lo regreso a mí. La necesidad de besarlo, NO QUERIA QUE ESTUBIERA EN MI CABEZA, pero no lo pude evitar. Recuerdo ese día…

"_Estaba yo con mi mejor amiga muy felices hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando entonces sonó el celular de ella._

_-mochimochi?_

_-blablablabla…._

_-Si…. Aja… mmmm_

_-blablablabla…._

_-Clarooo pueden venir cuando quieran no hay problema - termino de hablar mi tonta amiga _

_Cuando ella colgó su celular la quede viendo con cara de duda y tuve que preguntar._

_-Eto… quien era? – Pregunte con un poco de duda en mi voz_

_-Ah eran unos amigos – dijo mientras se serbia un basó con jugo_

_-Y emm a qué horas van a venir?- parándome para despedirme- claro si se puede saber?_

_-A pues no se creo que en un rato mas por? – Me pregunto con mucha curiosidad- No me digas que por fin decidiste olvidarlo????_

_-SAKURA!!! – le grite creo que estaba del color de una manzana- No es por eso ¬¬_

_-Entonces que es?_

_-Emm me tengo que ir – Le di un beso rápido y deje a una dudosa Sakura, no quería decirle que estaba escapando de los chavos – A por cierto si ya decidi hacerlo!!! - Grite desde afuera de la casa de ella_

_Tenía que salir con Hanabi se lo prometí ella tenía que verse con el novio y mi padre solo conmigo la dejaba salir y de paso compraremos unas prendas para salir en navidad. Como amo comprar ropa aunque sea raro en mi pero me gusta, gustaría tener que arreglarme por alguien en especial, bueno lo hacía pero nunca me hizo caso no entiendo porque, así porque yo no soy nada atractiva lose tengo baja autoestima pero es la verdad nunca le hago caso a los hombres que me dicen muñeca por la calle. Mejor dejo de pensar tonteras tengo que ir a bañarme ah! No quiero se me arruino mi calentador de agua no me agrada mucho el agua helada._

_Mientras entraba a la ducha tenia una pelea interna por algo sin sentido. Todos los hombres son iguales ese tonto de Naruto es uno de ello olvidarlo es lo mejor el nunca me habló ni creo que lo haga._

_30 minutos mas tarde…_

_-Hanabi-chan APURATE!! – le grite a mi hermanita me estaba apurando y ella se esta tardando mas, bueno esta feliz eso es lo único que me tiene que importar aun que me pone un poco celosa ¿Porqué? Creo que es porque ella tiene en quien pensar y poder arreglarse….- IRE DONDE SAKURA!! ME BUSCAS ALLA!! _

_-OK!!- se escucho la dulce voz de Hanabi_

_Camine y llegue a la casa de mi mejor amiga lose es raro que Sakura Haruno sea mi mejor amiga ella es popular yo no, ella es muy bonita yo no, ella es mejor en todo que yo…. Cuando toque el timbre escuche unas boses se estaban riendo, cuando me abrió sonrió y eso no me dio buena espina. Me tapo los ojos sin decirme nada más que "no grites" bueno decidí no hacerlo porque sabia que habían visitas pero en eso recordé los amigos de Sakura ya tendrían que haber llegado asi que NOOO!!! Se me olvido por completo que vergüenza. Sentia que Sakura me llevaba a su sala, conocía su casa como si fueras mía es una a mistad de 10 años y espero que más, sentí que Sakura paro y ya no se escuchaban mas voces, cuando Sakura me quito las manos mire a los chavos como me quedaban viendo, creo que fue una mala idea vestirme asi hoy andaba una camisa negra de tirantes hasta la cadera con una chaqueta pequeña que tapa solo mi espalda un pantalón blanco que me que super apretado unas sandalias negras y el pelo suelto hasta debajo de mi cadera._

_-Chicos ella es Hinata-chan!! – Me presento muy efusiva_

_-Hola Hinata…- me contestaron solo dos de ellos el otro se quedo callado y ni siquiera me ah visto_

_-Hinata el es Sabaku no Gaara – Es un chico un poco raro pero guapo tiene el pelo rojo, tiene unas ojeras no tiene sejas sus ojos son hermosos y tiene un tatuaje con el kanji del amor en la frente._

_-Mucho gusto Hinata – Me vio a los hojos y vi una mirada vacia_

_-Mu u cho gu us to!- Estupidos nervios me pegan cuando no deben_

_-Shikamaru DESPIERTA HIJO DEL SUEÑO!!- Vi como el chico se levanto muy rápidamente y muuuuy alterado el es pelo castaño una coleta alta y algo dormilon_

_-AH!! SAKURAA no me despiertes así emm sorry mucho gusto Hinata- Me regalo un saludo con su mano_

_-Y por ultimo y no menos importante Uchiha Sasuke!!- El era tez blanca sus ojos negros igual que su cabello su cuerpo era perfecto igual que el de Gaara-sama _

_-pjm – Me miro de pies a cabeza su mirada hacia que sintiera que es imposible mentirle y en ellos siento una ternura que no quiere demostrar y una felicidad que no tiene, se preguntaran como lo se pues mi mama me enseño a conocer a la gente por su mirada-Mucho gusto Hyuga_

_-Eh? Co como sa ve ves m mi ape pellido?- En ningún momento se lo dije como lo supo?_

_-Tu madre era gran amiga de la mía- me respondió algo seco y pesado- además todos conocen a tu padre es imposible confundirte – Me miro a los ojos y se acerco a mi oído- Aunque eres mucho más linda de lo que describía tu mama-Se aparto de el y me regalo la sonrisa mas bella que visto en mi vida, aparte creo que estoy mas roja que la lava._

_-Creo q-que tamb-ién eh escuchado de ti – trate lo mas que pude en no tartamudear- mi madre solía hablar de un niño que era muy alegre y que solo jugando pasaba y estoy segura que un Uchiha – me le hacer que a su oído- Además también me contaron que las nalgas eran mas bonitas cuando se quitaba el pañal para dárselo a las niñas._

_-O.o Como diablos supiste eso????- me pregunto al enfadado- eso solo lo saben los Uchiha _

_-bueno no solo e-ellos- era tan bello se acerco medio un beso en el cachete y me dijo_

_-se lo dices a alguien y créeme que sufrirás- me advirtió en voz baja _

_-n.n_

_-emm Sakura me tengo que ir adiós a todos bye!!"_

* * *

**Esperen el próximo capitulo porfa déjenme comentarios si les guto y si no iwal kiero saverloooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**atte. mamm145 n.n**


End file.
